otokojukufandomcom-20200214-history
Rasetsu
Rasetsu is a Third-Year in Sakigake!! Otokojuku, and one of the Lords of Death. Appearance Rasetsu has short, spiky black hair and a goatee. He usually wears a black cape, removing it in battle to reveal spiked pauldrons and waist armor, and bandages on his wrist. He is almost always making the devil-horns gesture with his hands, with his index and little fingers stuck out, as this is his standard battle stance. Personality Powers and Abilities Techniques Rasetsu is a master of the Gong Clan (鞏家, Kyouke) style of kung-fu, which prides itself in its adaptability to any situation. He can perform the following techniques: Finger of Destruction (兜指愧破, Toshikiha): Rasetsu's signature technique and the mainstay of the Gong Clan style. Rasetsu forms a fist with his thumb, index, and little fingers raised, and his fingers have the power to pierce through any object. He can use this for the following techniques: *'Double Strike Kill' (両段殺, Ryodansatsu): A two-pronged attack where Rasetsu attacks with both hands simultaneously. *'Twin Finger Kill' (双指殺, Soushisatsu): An attack performed with both of Rasetsu's hands clasped together. *'Thousand-Command Finger of Destruction' (千麾兜指愧破, Senki Toshikiha): Rasetsu attacks with his Finger of Destruction so fast that it leaves afterimages. *'Joint Destruction' (関節砕, Kansetsusai): Rasetsu uses his Finger of Destruction to destroy his opponent's joints and dislocate their limbs. *'Earth-Drilling Dragon' (土錐龍, Dosuiryu): The ultimate technique of the Gong Clan. Rasetsu first uses his Finger of Destruction to drill his way into the ground. Once underground, Rasetsu can make swift attacks to the surface using his Finger of Destruction. While he is able to know his opponent's location, his opponent has no way of knowing where his next attack will come from. Woodcutting Flying Squirrel Stamen Fist (鼯樵橤拳, Gosho Zuiken): A form of the Gong Clan kung-fu which mimics the motions of a flying squirrel. Useful for combat in trees or other high elevations. *'Air-Sliding Kill' (滑空殺, Kakkusatsu): The base of the Woodcutting Flying Squirrel Stamen Fist, which allows Rasetsu to glide through the air. *'Surrounding Binding Wires' (糸亀縛環, Jobakukan): Rasetsu throws shackles at his opponent, which are attached to wires that bind them to the tree branches. With the shackles made of white steel, a material harder than diamond, and the wires able to support a ton, they are inescapable and make the opponent easy prey for Rasetsu's Finger of Destruction. *'Nerve-Destroying Tremor' (激震経破, Geki Shinkeiha): Rasetsu uses the Air-Sliding Kill to glide at his opponent, followed by his Finger of Destruction to destroy his opponent's central nerves. The pain is enough to kill an ordinary man from shock. *'Slaughter of Darkness' (黒闇殺, Kokuonsatsu): Rasetsu's hearing ability is trained to the extent that he can hear a pin drop from ten meters away. By using a smoke bomb, Rasetsu can assassinate his opponents in complete and utter darkness. Delicate Water Crossing (妙活渡水, Myokatsu Tosui): Through intense training and exceptional Ki mastery, Rasetsu is able to cross the surface of the water by leaping off small pieces of paper just before his weight shifts onto them. History Major Battles * Rasetsu & Baron Deino vs. Date Omito & Toramaru Ryuji * Rasetsu vs. Niu-bao * Rasetsu vs. Shan Yan Appearances in Other Media Trivia * Rasetsu is named after the Rakshasa, fierce and cannibalistic beings of Hindu mythology. * Due to the truncation of the Great Trembling Contest of the Unified Eight arc in the anime, Rasetsu is the only character to appear in the anime but not have a speaking part. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Otokojuku Category:Students Category:Otokojuku 3rd Year Students